


How To Flirt With A Shy Man

by MissOrilive



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Multi, Non-Vagabond AU, OT6, Polyamory, Ryan is a Sweetheart, Ryan-centric, Shy Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOrilive/pseuds/MissOrilive
Summary: "Figures," Ryan thought, "Beautiful people always know each other."  Somehow Ryan ended up working at the mask shop, but his real dream had always been something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and lets all applaud to my sweet, sweet beta @lackyducks!!  
> Also since I'm a non-native Speaker I really don't care about consistently writing British or American English... so tudelu!

One thing Ryan liked about the Mask shop he was working for was its location by the beach. With the shop front directed towards the shore, he could look out across the sea whenever he wanted. Sadly, it was less of a magnificent picture of untouched nature and more a congeries of overly glamorous yachts, rich people, and surfers. But it was still the sea, and Ryan as a romantic at heart could write poetry about the sunset or the glistening water alone.

  
Another enjoyable fact about the Mask shop was its constant customers. One might think that only the festive seasons would bring visitors to the front, but in a place like Los Santos, the shop could stay open all year long.  
Like today. It was close to the middle of November, therefore the weeks between Halloween and Thanksgiving, and Ryan had already served five customers in the last two hours and more were coming.

  
But right now it was quiet and the tall, blond man had time to rearrange some stuff to his liking. His boss was pretty chill and let Ryan have the reigns over the appearance of the shop, since with the blond's eye for detail more customers started coming in.  
The shop owner also allowed the younger man to showcase his own handmade masks. Each piece was unique and therefore Ryan normally just put one or two on display, but since the theatre was just starting to work on its next major piece and no work had to be done for his main job till the rehearsals started, he had enough time to create some masks the way he wanted them and today he was able to put up five different headpieces.

  
They were still inspired by Halloween and therefore of the scary kind. As a trained makeup artist, Ryan despised those cheap and unrealistic mass products which looked more grotesque than actually scary. His own work was entirely different. They were still simple pull-overs, but he created them in a way that they would fit any clothing one might wear. People were supposed to think that the heads were actually real if only for the first moment.

  
His newest masks were sickly pale but coloured in a way that they still looked like real skin. Right now Ryan felt like he was being watched by those empty soulless eyes. It looked as if five heads had been shoved on spikes since Ryan always put his masks over a styrofoam head to keep them safe. Hopefully, someone would buy them. They were eye-catching enough, at least.

  
Ryan looked up when the midday sun was disrupted by a shadow. The smallest but at the same time buffest man Ryan had ever seen had stepped closer to the shop and was systematically looking at every mask display. He was hot and his arms... Ryan was so much taller, but maybe a muscular man like that would be able to actually pick him up. He was caught staring. For a moment the stranger frowned at him, but when Ryan's cheeks started to turn red in embarrassment the small man started smiling and gave a small wave, which caused Ryan to choke on his own tongue. Awkwardly he waved back but swallowed down his disappointment when the muscled man was already looking outside and not seeing his response.

  
But immediately Ryan's attention also got caught by the red-haired woman who had approached the small man. Apparently, they knew each other.

  
"Figures," Ryan thought, "Beautiful people always know each other."

  
The woman was dressed in a colourful Hawaiian shirt and shorts, both not of overly feminine design, but her beautiful body made them look sexy. She also wasn't one of those skinny beach-girls. Her breasts were big, but with her soft and round hips and thighs they actually looked real. Ryan felt the need to cuddle her close. But once again he was caught staring.

  
Two pairs of eyes locked onto him. The woman's stare was direct but open and the small man was laughing next to her, patting her shoulder, while gesturing towards Ryan.

  
While Ryan felt properly admonished, he shuddered at seeing the stranger's infectious smile. Before he could turn around and act busy, instead of behaving more and more like a disrespectful creeper, another man joined the duo at the shop front.  
He looked tired, and kinda angry? He was dressed in a black suit, but he was wearing it in such a casual way, that it made Ryan ponder if suits were actually the only thing in that man's closet.  
His forearms were covered in tattoos and a tidy moustache sat upon his upper lip. He looked pale and had deep shadows beneath his eyes, but they were full of life.

  
Ryan couldn't understand what the little group was saying, but the older man seemed to ask a question and then started arguing at the woman's reply. She didn't seem fazed by it, and Ryan felt uncomfortable and kinda jealous when he noticed the warm and loving way in which she was looking at the man in the suit. Not really sure who he was jealous of, though.

  
Before he once again could be caught staring, Ryan continued rearranging the masks display, for he feared the newest arrival would react violently towards being stared at.

  
He still could hear them talk. And apparently, the younger and smallest man was now on the phone since he had started to talk louder. His partner, who he called Michael over the phone, apparently was of the louder kind, since Ryan could make out his voice even over the phone.

  
Then again he was apparently yelling. A strange echo had started and when Ryan looked up towards the commotion at the front of the shop, he saw how the smaller man was putting his phone away as a pissed of red-haired man came barreling down the walkway. He was dragging a young man clad in what appeared to be expensive designer clothes behind him, who kept on making high pitched squawking noises. The phone in the back of the shop rang.

 

 ----------

 

When Ryan returned to the counter the strange and colourful group had separated and each member was perusing around the displays. The last two arrivals were having a little joust which ended when the beautify lady hit both of them on the back of their heads. The squeaking man's lips wobbled into a pout and his partner was about to shout out in indignation, but the oldest of the group only threw him a warning glare over the woman's shoulder. Curly hair huffed and let himself be dragged away by the excited small man, who hadn't joined the scuffle till now.

  
Ryan blushed and felt his heart beat heavy in his chest. The small, buffy man had apparently noticed the display of Ryan's masks and was bringing the group's attention to them.

  
And boy oh boy, they seemed amazed, which of course flattered Ryan, but now he also started to fear that he would have to engage in conversation with them. And all their pretty faces and gorgeous bodies were making him nervous and caused him to feel overly warm.  
The group of five had by now taken down the fake heads and the posh dressed young man was already putting on one of the masks. When he got his finger stuck against his cheek he started flailing around only for the moustache guy to wrap his arms around his waist to stop him from toppling over everything around him. The small man with the cowboy hat was laughing, but also adjusted the troubled man's mask, freeing his finger. Ryan blushed when he saw that neither of them released the hold on the other one’s hand afterwards.

  
"Excuse me?" Ryan jumped and turned towards the person who had stepped up close to him. It was the beautiful woman, who was smiling at him, while her eyes seemed to sparkle in a mix of concern and mischief.

  
"Ah, y-yes?", Ryan gasped. Her smile grew wider, but also warmer.

  
"Can you tell us something about those masks? They seem highly different from the rest.", she glanced around and seemed to share Ryan's distaste in the cheap offerings.

  
"Yeah, man. Those masks are freakin awesome." Curly hair had stepped behind the woman and threw his arms around her shoulders. While Ryan blinked in surprise she didn't seem phased by it at all.

  
"Well, they are handmade. They are all unique and are made by a local mark-up, eh, make-up artist.", stuttered Ryan and cursed his traitorous tongue.

  
"Mark Nutt!", exclaimed the posh guy and Ryan blushed when the rest of the little group also gathered around the counter. "Blimey, dude, pretty lady caught your tongue, or what?", cackled Curly hair and Ryan blinked down at the top of the counter where his hands rested. He felt the blood rushing in his ears. His eyes itched and burned.

  
"Micool, he said mark-up, Micool!" Apparently, the clumsy guy was British. Huh, only made him hotter, but then again he was making fun of him, so Ryan wasn't too sure about counting it as a win.

  
"Yeah, yeah. You idiot. I heard him just fine. I'm not fucking deaf.", growled the man named Michael and without looking up Ryan could hear the starting of another scuffle.

  
"Boys. Boys!", hissed an annoyed sounding voice.

  
A soft and warm hand suddenly lay down on Ryan's own shaking ones. He looked up in the surprise. The woman had apparently tried to get his attention back and was smiling encouragingly.  
"You were telling us about the masks, sweetheart?", she offered kindly and gently pressed against his hand before pulling back her own. Where her fingers had touched his skin Ryan felt all tingly.

  
"Yes, they are all handmade and there won't be any copies of them. They are for sale, though.", he mumbled and vaguely gestured towards them.

  
"They are used as pull-overs, much like any other masks." Ryan stared intensely at one of the masks, which was held by the grinning guy with the cowboy hat. He felt himself getting lost in specifics, "I should warn you. They sit tighter than regular cheap makes, but since they are made of an expensive material they are way more flexible. I personally think that their scent is also much more tolerable. And-", he looked up, when he heard quiet giggles and laughs. His cheeks started to burn again and this time he began to wring his hands in dismay. Great, now they didn't only know that he messed up words, but that he was a nerd as well. Not that he had a chance with any of them from the start. Ryan's gaze flew to the side and he swallowed harshly. He kinda wished to clear his throat, but they would only notice that he was uncomfortable. They had probably noticed that already regardless. Why did he have to be so bloody awkward?

  
"You seem rather invested in these, love?" If Ryan had hoped that his own embarrassment would maybe weaken his attraction to this strange group of people, the British accent that now rolled in waves over him clearly showed him otherwise.

  
"Yes." He kept his answer short and didn't even bother with looking at anyone's face. The British guy grunted softly and instead of laughter Ryan now only heard an awkward cough.

  
After a moment of silence, he saw something move in his periphery. A soft touch against his side followed this action.

  
"So, big guy. Do you like those masks? Wanna tell me who made them?" The voice sounded soft and caring and when the small man leaned around him to put his face in the direct line of Ryan's view, Ryan was both surprised by that man's courage to get so close to a total stranger and mesmerized by the red hair on top of his head. He had apparently taken down his hat and Ryan could only stare at the soft strands.

  
"I did.", he rasped and both him and the adorable man looked over the counter when they heard a gasp. Still not sure about himself Ryan had to admit that he liked how the group was looking at him now. All with wide open eyes and admiring gazes. The burning in his cheeks turned less hot and instead, warmth spread through his belly when they all started to spit out admiration and questions at the same time.

  
"Blimey, dude, that's so bloody cool!"

  
"Fucking grant, man."

  
"How did you do that? Did you really make them all?"

  
"Can you make different ones as well?"

  
"Why the heck are you working in such a cheap shop like this when you have that much talent?" The gruff voice let all the other acquires ebb away and instead the group murmured in agreement to moustache guy's words.

  
Ryan scratched the back of his neck and blinked back down at the small man's red hair to focus himself.  
"It's just a job for extra money, still got to pay for the college expenses. My main job is at the theatre, but as a makeup artist you don't have to work as often as the people rehearsing.", he mumbled.

  
"You are working at a theatre?! That's so neat!", squealed the Brit as he jumped up and down in excitement.

  
"So you learned this at college?" The woman now leaned over the counter in interest. Ryan the all time gentleman didn't let his gaze waver to her inviting chest.

  
"Well, no. I got a degree in theatre arts. But when I went to get a job after college I somehow ended up in the backstage part of theatre production." It actually still hurt. He liked the masks and everything else and he obviously was good enough to keep on making them, but he never wanted his career to end there. Ryan always longed to be on stage, loved playing roles and remembering difficult dialogues. His performances in school and college were always liked, but apparently the managers of every theatre he tried to apply for threw one look at him and then dismissed him. Ryan tried to apply for even the smallest roles in plays but somehow no one wanted to even see him as a bloody nontalking ensemble member. So with every additional rejection Ryan lost the hope of achieving his dream of becoming an actor.

  
His face must have been crunched up in disappointment since the group once again reacted accordingly. "So why the hell are you here when you got yourself such a fancy degree?", implored Curly hair, before the Brit grabbed his shoulder and hissed at him to stay quiet. When Ryan looked up in her face, the woman of the group was frowning deeply and had crossed her arms. The tall man could only shrug and the group grumbled and murmured in indignation. They probably didn't know it, but their anger warmed Ryan inside.  
Suddenly an elbow hit him gently on the side. "I would love to see you on stage. You're are so gorgeous, big guy, you probably make all the other actors mess up constantly, ‘cause you are so distracting!", exclaimed the small man and grinned with an accomplished glint in his eyes, when Ryan stared at him with an open mouth.

  
Ugh, the blond man didn't know how to handle this. Never had anyone complimented him like that, or more like flirted with him in such an open and honest way. Once again he couldn't help but let his fantasy run along and imagine being picked up by the muscled stranger, maybe being pressed against a wall while whispered praises reached his ear.

  
A hand slammed down on top of the counter and Ryan jumped. The man with the moustache determinedly stared him down and with apprehension Ryan remembered all the short looks and touches the group seemed to share between them.

  
"Okay, I’ve decided," declared the man, "I'm going to buy a fucking theatre."

  
\-----//-----

  
While it was rumored that the theatre was bought and owned by the notorious Fahc Gang the patrons apparently had decided to dismiss the knowledge as bogus only to be frightened and worried when on every evening of performance the entire crew strolled into the entrance hall, dressed in either casual or fancy clothes, not heeding the curious and scared stares and marched directly to the VIP pit.

  
No one understood the sudden interest of the gang in theatre, not when their heists kept on terrorising the town.

  
Everyone saw them holler out and applauded boisterously at every end of a performance, throwing flowers, plushies, and the occasional underwear onto the stage together with the rest of the audience members.

  
No one noticed the blush on the male lead performer's face, his with love and affection glazed over eyes, his twitching lips and hands when solely staring at the crew, his quick and fierce way of securing any and every object they had thrown, everyone only deeming it to be a sign of heavy exhilaration after his grandiose performance.

**Author's Note:**

> The first story of my attempt at an advent calendar. Not sure if I will be able to finish twenty-four, but at least enjoy those I DO finish!  
> Happy December everyone!! And visit me at paladin-minna.tumblr.com!


End file.
